Crazy Famaily
by White Rescals
Summary: Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] & Highschool DxD [Ochie Ishibumi] Warning: Semua imajinasi terjadi di sini. Yang penting tidak ditiru!
1. Part Le Fay

**Ch. 1: Aku ingin membantumu, papa. **

"Papa..."

Aku terus menggoyangkan lengan papa dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat. Aku kesal pada papa yang selalu saja berkutat dengan laptop sepanjang waktu, dari pagi hingga malam bahkan papa tidak akan tidur semalaman dan terus mengetik hingga pagi pun tiba. Papa sering kali mengacuhkanku saat di depan laptop, terkadang aku bingung siapa sih anak kandung papa, aku atau laptop?

"Hmph..."

Wajahku menggembung karena kesal. Papa yang mendengar dengusanku menoleh ke arahku, sapphire setenang laut itu pun menyipit pertanda ia tengah tersenyum padaku. "Apa yang membuatmu kesal sweety?" Begitulah katanya.

Ia hanya melirik ku sebentar lalu kembali fokus dengan si laptop. "Oh papa Le Fay mohon luangkan sedikit waktu untukku. Kalau tidak biarkan Le Fay sedikit membantu."

Aku memohon padanya dengan suara manja, biasanya papa dan mama akan luluh jika mendengar suara imut ku. Akan tetapi papa tetap diam dan terus berkutat dengan kesibukannya, aku hanya ingin bermain bersama papa seperti anak-anak lain, tetapi itu hanya sebatas keinginan dan angan bagiku yang memiliki papa super sibuk.

"Sayang... Sabar sebentar ya!" Perasaan sedihku lenyap saat papa mengusap kepalaku lembut, suara lembut darinya entah kenapa membuat hatiku merasa nyaman, aku sadar sesibuk apapun papa tetap saja hatiku tidak bisa membenci dirinya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan Le Fay membantu, papa!?"

"Sweety kamu masih kecil, tidak akan mengerti pekerjaan orang dewasa." Usapan tangan papa mulai turun ke pipiku, tangan hangat itu kemudian mengelus pipiku lembut. Papa kemudian meraih tubuhku lalu mendudukkan pantatku di pangkuannya, deru napas papa terasa di leherku dan entah kenapa tubuhku merasa aneh dengan hal tersebut.

"Jika Le Fay telah tumbuh dewasa maka aku akan membantu papa. Le Fay merasa kasihan melihat papa yang terus sibuk bekerja." Aku berkata sambil mendongak menatap wajah papa, ia tersenyum melihat tingkahku.

"Oh ya? Papa senang jika sweety mau membantu papa, tapi itu masih lama. Lihat tubuh kecil ini kapan besarnya?" Papa mulai menyentuh bagian tubuhku lainnya, ia mengelus dadaku lembut membuat darahku seketika berdesir, aku tidak tahu sensasi apa yang kurasakan tapi tubuhku terasa nyaman ketika papa menyentuh dada kecilku.

Kemudian sosok mama hadir di kepalaku, aku ingat mama memiliki dada yang besar, dan sepertinya semua perempuan dewasa memiliki dada bulat berisi. Sekarang aku mengerti maksud papa. "Papa tunggu saja, aku akan tumbuh tinggi dan cantik melebihi mama."

"Benarkah? Sweety kamu tahu mamamu memiliki bentuk tubuh yang indah, jika sweety nanti tumbuh melebihi mama maka papa berjanji akan selalu menemanimu bermain setiap hari."

"Le Fay akan ingat janji papa." Papa tersenyum singkat sebelum melanjutkan kesibukannya. Aku memilih bersandar di dada papa, meskipun aku kecewa tidak bisa bermain hari ini tapi bersandar di dada papa juga terasa sangat begitu menyenangkan.

Papa terlihat begitu bersungguh-sungguh mengerjakan tugasnya, jari papa bergerak lincah diantara keyboard tersebut, melihat kesungguhan papa bekerja entah kenapa aku ingin cepat-cepat tumbuh besar dan dapat membantu papa.

Sejam berlalu begitu cepat, aku menjadi bosan menunggu papa selesai bekerja, pantatku mulai terasa penat dan mulai resah, aku bergerak-gerak di pelukan papa. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah wajah papa, di umurku ke-15 ini tentu saja aku juga mulai tertarik dengan lawan jenis, papa adalah satu-satunya pria yang membuat ku tertarik.

Memang terdengar aneh jika ada seorang anak menyukai papanya, tapi itulah yang kurasakan di hatiku, jadi jangan salahkan aku untuk hal tersebut. Aku memiliki sedikit kelainan jiwa, aku merasa takut jika dekat-dekat dengan seorang lelaki, tetapi jika bersama papa aku merasa aman dan nyaman, mungkin hal itu alasan untuk diriku tertarik dengan papa.

Papa memiliki wajah tampan dengan surai pirang acak-acakan, hidung mancung memperindah bentuk wajah papa, merasa gemas aku pun tidak tahan untuk mengecup pipi papa. "Le Fay sayang, papa." Bisikku di saat papa terlihat bingung dengan tingkahku.

Sedari dulu hingga sekarang papa memang sering menciumku, tidak hanya di pipi namun kami juga pernah berciuman bibir, papa bilang itu bentuk kasih sayangnya padaku.

Perlahan-lahan suatu yang keras mulai menekan pantatku, aku hanya diam sambil menatap mata sapphire papa dengan ekspresi rumit, sungguh aku tidak menyangka papa akan terangsang karena tingkahku. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengerti tentang hubungan intim suami istri, karena aku sering melihat papa dan mama melakukannya di ruang tamu pada saat menonton televisi, tetapi aku hanya memasang ekspresi polos seolah tidak mengerti apapun yang terjadi.

Aku pura-pura tidak tahu dan kembali menyandarkan kepalaku di dada bidang papa, meski tidak ingin melakukan itu tapi sensasi di bawah pantatku terasa nyaman hingga membuatku ketagihan, benda keras papa terasa menggeliat di bawah pantatku.

"Sweety papa merasa gerah, bisakah kamu turun sebentar dan mengambil minuman dingin untuk papa?" Sebenarnya aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh papa, tetapi aku hanya diam dan menurut lalu beranjak pergi mengambil minuman dingin dari dalam kulkas.

"Mama pulang!" Di saat aku ingin kembali ke tempat papa, pintu depan pun terbuka. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang tergarai masuk dan melempar senyum ke arahku, dapat ku lihat wajahnya terlihat kelelahan setelah bekerja.

"Selamat datang mama." Ia mamaku, seorang wanita yang berprofesi sebagai guru di salah satu sekolah ternama kota ini. Aku berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya karena rindu, pasalnya mama baru saja pulang dari studi tur yang diadakan di sekolah tempatnya mengajar selama 5 hari.

"Ara sweety mama sepertinya kangen mama ya." Inilah keluarga kecilku, meski bukan berasal dari kalangan orang kaya tapi kami hidup bahagia. Papa kemudian muncul dari kamarnya, ia nampak tersenyum ke arah kami yang masih berpelukan, ku lihat masih terdapat tonjolan besar di celana training papa.

"Akhirnya kamu pulang sayang." Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan mama dan membiarkan papa sebagai gantinya yang memeluk mama. Mereka terlihat mesra saat berpelukan, mama merengkuh tubuh tinggi papa dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang papa.

"Mama tahu hari ini, papa bekerja tanpa henti, aku ingin sekali membantunya tapi papa bilang aku masih kecil," Aku mengerucutkan bibirku saat mengadukan hal tersebut pada mama, anggap saja balasan untuk papa yang mengabaikanku seharian penuh. Mama tersenyum lebar saat mendengar aduan ku, sedangkan papa terlihat kepayahan melihat senyuman mama tersebut.

"Sweety tidak usah khawatirkan hal itu, mamamu akan membantu papa bekerja malam ini." Ucap papa lalu menyuruhku agar kembali ke kamar.

"Baiklah. Le Fay nanti akan membantu papa sebisa mungkin jika sudah tumbuh besar." Aku tersenyum manis lalu berbalik dan lari ke kamarku.

"Kau ini Naruto, apa yang kau ajarkan pada putrimu, hah?" Samar-samar terdengar olehku mama mulai memarahi papa. "Membantu dirimu bekerja? Aku rasa kau memintaku untuk menenangkan si junior ini, katakan apa yang telah terjadi hingga dia mengeras seperti ini?"

Setelah itu aku hanya mendengar suara-suara aneh dari arah kamar papa dan mama, suara halus itu terdengar seperti suara mama. Karena aku penasaran seperti apa kegiatan mereka, aku pun menyelinap dan mengintip di sela-sela pintu.

"Ngghh. Naruto-kun." Mama memejamkan matanya saat papa bermain dengan sepasang dada milik mama, jika dibandingkan dengan milikku itu memang berbeda jauh. Papa sepertinya menyukai dada, dan entah kenapa tubuhku terasa panas saat membayangkan papa melakukan hal serupa pada diriku.

Lututku mulai lemas, aku pun duduk menyandar dinding lalu melihat ke arah selengkanganku yang terasa panas di bawah sana, dapat ku lihat cairan kental membanjiri area kemaluanku. Suara mama semakin terdengar intens dari dalam kamar, aku pun kembali mengintip sambil meraba beberapa bagian tubuhku yang tiba-tiba terasa sensitif.

Aku melihat papa memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang mama, lalu mulai mengocoknya kasar hingga menghasilkan suara cipratan. Melihat mama yang merintih sambil mendongak entah kenapa aku menjadi penasaran, sensasi seperi apa yang bisa membuat mama sampai menjulurkan lidahnya.

Akhirnya jariku pun masuk ke dalam vaginaku, terasa sakit sekaligus geli di saat bersamaan, tanpa sadar aku pun mulai menggerakkan jariku sedemikian rupa hingga pikiranku melayang.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian papa memperlihatkan batang kerasnya, ukurannya terlihat fantastis dan mungkin tidak akan muat di dalam vaginaku.

Papa pun mulai mengarahkan penisnya di liang senggema mama, kemudian mendorongnya masuk. Suara rintihan bercampur deritan meja kemudian memenuhi rumah, mereka seakan tidak memperdulikan aku yang masih berada di rumah.

**.**

**. **

**. **

**Tahun baru, cerita baru, tema baru. **

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? **

**Kalian tahu sebutan untuk sifat Le Fay? **

**Silahkan Fav & Foll cerita ini jika kalian menyuarakan untuk lanjut!? **


	2. Part Naruto

Bisa dikatakan aku beruntung mendapatkan seorang perempuan cantik sebagai istriku. Namanya Jeane, seorang gadis cantik yatim piatu yang kurawat sedari kecil.

Baiklah akan aku ceritakan sedikit masa laluku. Dulu aku hidup di negara Inggris, putra kedua dari bangsawan Duke di Kerajaan Britania.

Naruto Namikaze, itulah namaku.

Pada saat menginjak usia 17 tahun aku bertemu seorang gadis pengemis di jalanan, waktu itu kebetulan lagi turun hujan. Gadis berpakaian lusuh itu kehujanan dan tidak ada tempat untuk berteduh, aku yang saat itu melihatnya dari sebuah restoran merasa kasihan padanya.

Pada akhirnya aku mengundang gadis pengemis tersebut memasuki restoran mewah yang ku kunjungi, sempat terjadi adu cekcok dengan menejer restoran saat itu tapi bisa ku atasi dengan nama bangsawanku.

Kami berkenalan dengan singkat saat itu, usia kami terpaut 2 tahun dengan diriku yang lebih tua. Aku yang merasa kasihan setelah mendengar bahwa ia seorang yatim piatu, lalu memutuskan mengajak dia ke kediamanku, mungkin dia bisa menjadi seorang pelayan, pikirku.

Tidak terlalu sulit meyakinkan keluargaku untuk menerima Jeane, ia pun akhirnya menjadi pelayan pribadiku mulai saat itu. Waktu pun berlalu begitu cepat, tak terasa sudah 3 tahun berlalu semenjak Jeane menjadi pelayan pribadiku, di usianya yang kini menginjak 18 tahun aku pun mendaftarkan Jeane di salah satu Universitas ternama Inggris.

Hubungan kami semakin erat dengan berlalunya waktu, aku mengungkapkan cinta pada Jeane saat ia berterima kasih karena telah memberikan kesempatan untuk dirinya belajar. Masih ingat dengan jelas bagiku momen membahagiakan itu, malam itu kami saling mengikat satu sama lain.

Saat itu tanggal 14 Februari, tepatnya pada malam valentine. Banyak gadis cantik yang memberikanku kado di hari itu, tapi satupun tidak aku lirik, lebih tepatnya aku mengacuhkan mereka.

Tentu saja hatiku telah lama jatuh pada gadis yang selalu bersamaku di tiga tahun terakhir ini, Jeane. Aku mengajak Jeane jalan-jalan waktu itu, kami tertawa dan bersenang-senang bersama hingga larut malam.

"Jeane jika seandainya aku jatuh cinta padamu, maukah kamu menerimaku?" Jujur aku ragu saat menyatakan cintaku waktu itu, takutnya Jeane menerimaku karena merasa berhutang budi padaku, bukan karena cinta. "Akankah kamu menerimaku apa adanya? Tanpa memandang siapa aku."

"Hiks..." Jeane mengangguk pelan dengan isakan tangis saat itu, aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat ketika melihat ia bergetar karena menahan sebuah gejolak dalam hatinya, entah itu rasa senang ataupun yang lainnya.

"Kamu adalah satu-satunya orang berharga bagiku. Hiks... Bahkan semenjak menjadi pelayanmu aku rela memberikan tubuhku padamu. Tetapi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya kamu sama sekali tidak menyentuhku, membuat diriku bingung bagaimana caranya agar aku membalas kebaikanmu. Hiks,"

Jeane meremas dadaku dengan kuat, seakan melampiaskan kekesalan yang ia tahan selama ini. Memang aku pernah berpikir untuk menikmati tubuh Jeane, tapi niat itu lenyap saat memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Jeane melakukan hubungan intim secara terpaksa denganku.

"Maka jadilah istriku." Aku berbisik lirih di telinganya. "Kamu harus berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisiku selamanya, bukan sebagai pelayan tapi sebagai istri."

"Tentu saja. Bahkan jika kamu matipun aku akan mati bersamamu. Hiks..."

Setelah Jeane tenang, kami pun tidur seranjang untuk pertama kalinya. Karena diriku merasa canggung, aku terlebih dahulu terjun ke atas kasur dan langsung menutup mataku, berniat agar cepat tidur.

Diriku tak sadar saat Jeane melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan bergabung bersamaku, masuk ke dalam selimut yang ku gunakan. Tiba-tiba Jeane memelukku, aku menahan napas saat sepasang payudara berukuran sedang itu menempel di tubuhku, aku juga dapat menghirup aroma khas dari tubuh Jeane pada saat itu.

"Apakah tubuhku tidak membuat dirimu tertarik? Bahkan setelah semua ini kamu sama sekali tidak melirikku."

Aku tersentak mendengarnya, tanpa sadar tubuhku langsung bangkit dari ranjang.

"Padahal selama ini aku selalu merawat tubuhku, agar dapat menarik minatmu, tapi tampaknya itu semua sia-sia." Jeane ikut bangkit dan duduk di sisiku.

"Dasar..." Aku merangkul tubuh Jeane, kulitnya terasa lembut ketika aku melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya. Kemudian aku membenamkan wajahku di tengkuk Jeane, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh seharum mawar tersebut. "Mulai saat ini tubuh ini menjadi milik pribadiku, jika aku menginginkannya tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya."

"Ya. Mohon jangan sampai dirusak ya, Naruto-sama!" Itu adalah kali pertama Jeane menyebut namaku setelah 3 tahun bersama.

**. **

**Ch. 2: Tubuhmu penenang bagiku**

**. **

"Aku membantumu bekerja? Kamu yakin, anata?"

Jeane tersenyum penuh arti padaku. Setelah suara pintu kamar Le Fay tertutup, Jeane langsung mengalungkan lengannya di leherku, ia sedikit berjinjit untuk bisa meraih bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Bibir basah Jeane melumat bibirku dengan pelan, rasa manis seperti buah apel menyentuh lidahku saat ia mulai menyusupkan lidahnya. Aku pun melingkarkan kedua lenganku di pinggang Jeane, kemudian membalas serangan lidahnya di dalam mulutku, mudah bagiku untuk mendominasi pergumulan lidah tersebut.

"Puah..."

Sebuah benang saliva tercipta diantara bibir kami ketika ciuman panas kami terlepas, pipi mulus Jeane tampak merona saat napasnya mulai tak beraturan.

"Katakan, apa yang terjadi hingga dia mengeras seperti ini?"

Jeane menatap ke dalam sapphireku, tatapan lembut disertai senyuman nakal seakan mencurigai diriku. Aku mulai gugup saat ditatap seperti itu, tidak mungkin aku berterus terang dan mengatakan diriku sange gara-gara Le Fay.

"Ini karena kamu pulangnya kelamaan, karena kesepian aku pun menonton beberapa film bokep." Aku mengatakannya dengan nada meyakinkan, bibir ranum Jeane kembali mengukir senyum setelah mendengar alasanku.

"Ara maafkan istrimu ini suamiku, pasti rasanya sungguh menyiksakan?"

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi!?" Dengan mudah ku angkat tubuh Jeane gaya bridal style, sebelum mendudukkan tubuh Jeane di meja ruang tamu.

"Kamu yakin di sini, sayang?" Tanya Jeane dengan keraguan.

"Kenapa tidak!?"

Aku hanya menyeringai sebelum menyambar bibir istriku, kedua tanganku letakkan di pinggir meja sebagai tumpuan dengan telapak tangan meremas pantat Jeane. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat lidahku mulai mengeksplorasi mulutnya, deru napas kami mulai memburu di sela-sela pergumulan kami.

Kami saling menukar saliva satu sama lain, rasa khas dari saliva itu seakan membuat tubuh kami semakin bergairah. Aku mulai menanggalkan pakaian Jeane di saat masih berciuman, satu persatu lepas menyisakan sepasang pakaian dalam berwarna ungu.

"Puah..." Karena membutuhkan oksigen kami pun melepas ciuman kami. Tatapan kamu bertemu, sebelum aku menggeser tatapanku menikmati keindahan tubuh bening Jeane.

"Kulit ini masih sekencang dan selembut yang dulu, sepertinya cairan awet muda itu lumayan manjur ya." Aku mengatakannya sambil meraba paha Jeane, terasa sangat lembut dan halus, aku ragu apa benar ini kulit seorang wanita berumur 40-an?

Tatapanku kemudian mendarat tepat diselengkangan Jeane, terlihat celana dalam tipis itu mulai lembab dan menguatkanku aroma khas tersendiri. Aku mendeliki ke arah wajah Jeane, dan tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat wajahnya merah padam karena malu.

"Raut wajahmu tampak sangat kelaparan, sayang." Jeane berucap sambil meraih kepala pirangku, ia mengusapnya lembut seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Tentu. Aku menahan rasa lapar ini selama lima hari, mungkin aku akan menikmati makananku ini hingga esok pagi."

"Iya selamat menikmati, anata!" Jeane menekan kepalaku ke arah selengkangannya. Aroma yang kuat itu menusuk hidungku saat wajahku menempel dari sumbernya, pikiranku rasanya mulai kabur saat aroma khas Jeane mencoba mempengaruhiku.

Aku meremas pantat Jeane saat mulai membuka mulut dan menghisap cairan yang menempel di celana dalam Jeane, aku menyeruputnya kasar seakan belum minum untuk waktu yang lama.

Cairan nikmat ini kami beri nama 'cairan awet muda', minuman wajib kami setiap hari.

Lidahku kemudian mulai berulah di selangkangan Jeane, menjilati setiap inci jejak cairan kental di vaginanya. Kemudian aku menarik celana dalam Jeane lalu melucuti bra yang ia pakai, memperlihatkan setiap inci tubuh yang berfungsi menenangkan jiwaku itu.

Terlihat begitu indah. Saat menatap dua payudara Jeane aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tanganku untuk meremas nya secara bersamaan, Jeane pun hanya bisa pasrah saat payudaranya ku remas sedemikian rupa.

"Ngah. Ouh, Naruto-kun..."

Begitulah ia merintih dan menggeliat di kukunganku. Bosan meremas payudara itu kemudian aku mengecupnya, memainkan lidahku di puting berwarna pink itu, sekaligus menggigitnya kecil. Jeane langsung memasrahkan tubuhnya berbaring di atas meja saat aku mulai menghisap kasar payudaranya, ia menggigit jari untuk menahan desahan yang terdengar semakin kuat.

Jariku mulai mencari tempat favoritnya, berselancar menuruni perut hingga diam tepat di vagina Jeane. Jempolku lebih suka bermain dengan klitoris Jeane dan mulai menekan dengan perlakuan lembut, sedangkan telunjuk dan jari tengah mulai menerobos masuk ke sarang penisku.

"Nguh... Ah!?" Jeane mulai menikmati setiap sentuhan yang kuberikan padanya, lidahnya terjulur pertanda ia mulai mabuk dengan perlakuanku. Bibirku terlepas dari payudara Jeane, aku lebih memilih meredam desahannya dengan ciuman ku, takutnya suara Jeane didengar oleh Le Fay.

Jariku mulai bawah di bawah sana, kocokan jariku berhasil membuat vagina Jeane digenangi cairan yang sangat licin, suara cipratan mulai terdengar saat jariku bergerak lebih cepat, diiringi dengan melenguhnya Jeane. Aku tahu itu pertanda ia akan segera klimaks, memutuskan untuk mencabut jariku lalu menggantinya dengan lidahku.

Aku menggigit kecil klitoris Jeane, sedetik kemudian cairan segar dengan rasa asin menembak ke dalam mulutku.

"Ouuuh, aku keluarh. Narutooo!?"

Pinggang Jeane menekuk saat ia mendapatkan klimaksnya, cairan lengket itu meluber hingga mengalir menuruni paha. Wajahku bahkan ikut basah oleh cairan itu, terasa amat lengket dan berbau.

Aku meneguk cairan vagina Jeane yang masuk ke dalam mulutku, lalu menjilati sisanya hingga bersih. "Puah... Lima hari tidak mencicipinya membuatku agak lupa dengan rasa ini." Aku membuka kaosku dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, tubuh kekar nan berotot terlihat jelas dari lekuk tubuhku.

Membuka resleting lalu mengeluarkan penis ku yang telah membengkak, sebelum mengarahkannya tepat ke lubang vagina Jeane.

"Suamiku, aku belum mendapatkan jus favoritku. Biarkan aku memuaskanmu dengan mulutmu terlebih dahulu?!" Jeane mencoba duduk dan mendorong tubuhku, tapi tenaga ku yang besar bukanlah bisa diatasi oleh Jeane.

"Tidak sayang. Aku sudah tidak tahan sedari tadi," Jeane mengangguk sebelum kembali rebahan dan memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin, matanya terpejam menahan nikmat saat penis ku bergesek-gesekan dengan klitorisnya.

Merasa ia sudah siap aku pun mulai mendorong penisku memasuki vagina Jeane.

Plop!

Memang mudah karena hampir tiap hari ku nikmati, ditambah cairan lengket Jeane masih menyangkut di liang vaginanya, membuat penisku masuk dengan mudah.

Panjang penisku bisa dikatakan tidak biasa, tapi kedalaman liang vagina Jeane yang membuat ku kagum sedari dulu, sangat dalam hingga menelan utuh penisku, dan langsung menyentuh rahim. Otot vagina Jeane menggeliat memberikan penisku pijatan, pijatan nikmat inilah yang membuatku ketagian dan tidak bosan menikmati tubuh istriku.

Plok! Plop!

Suara aneh dari benturan kulit kami mulai terdengar saat ku memacu gerakkan ku, penisku menghujam ke dalam dengan tempo yang teratur.

"Nh! Ah! Ah! Ouh! Nikmat anata!" Jeane menjerit penuh kenikmatan dengan keras, ia seakan melupakan dunia jika telah bermain bersamaku. Aku menekuk tubuhku dengan kedua tangan berada di sisi kepala Jeane, pinggulku semakin cepat membuat meja ruang tamu ikut bergoyang.

Bulir keringat turun membanjiri tubuh kami, membuat gairah kami meledak tiada tara. Aku kembali mengecup bibir Jeane, saling bertukar saliva sambil sesekali mendesahkan nama satu sama lain. Selang beberapa aku memacu penis ku keluar masuk vagina Jeane, akhirnya penisku berkedut.

Kembali ku tegapkan tubuhku dan menaikan tempo gerakanku sekali lagi. Merasa penisku akan meledak, aku pun mencabutnya, lalu menghadapkan ke wajah Jeane. Tanpa ku perintahkan ia langsung menyambar penisku, ia sedikit menggerakkan lidahnya sebelum akhirnya penisku memuntahkan sperma, Jeane meneguk semua cairan lengketku, itu terlihat dari kerongkongannya yang bergerak-gerak.

"Puah..." Saat aku menarik penisku kembali, Jeane mendesah nikmat. Ia tersenyum geli ke arahku sambil sesekali mengocok pelan penis ku yang masih tegang. "Rasa spermamu semakin gurih sayang," Ucapnya sebelum membersihkan sisa sperma di penisku dengan lidahnya.

Aku kemudian mendudukan pantatku di sofa, melempar senyum penuh arti pada istriku yang terkirim pelan menatap penisku yang teracung tinggi.

"Sekarang gantian..." Jeane menaiki pahaku sambil membuka lebar pahanya, ia meletakan dua tangannya di bahuku sebelum kembali mengecup bibirku singkat, bibirnya yang masih meninggalkan rasa sperma itu terasa aneh di lidahku. "...aku yang akan memuaskabmu"

Jeane sangat lihat jika diposisi ini, tanpa melihat pun ia bisa memposisikan penisku dengan pas di depan vaginanya, ia menggoyangkan pantatnya sesaat sebelum menghujamkan tubuhnya.

"Kuuhh, kuat masuk begitu dalam anata!" Aku meremas pantat Jeane saat ia mulai bergerak naik turun di pahaku, lelehan cairab kental dari vagina Jeane membasahi area perutku, membuat suara cipratan terdengar lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

Aku memejamkan mata menikmati permainan Jeane, sudah kubilang ia jago dalam memuaskanku.

"Ahn. Ooh. Hooh..." Jeane mendongak dengan mata terpejam, tampaknya ia belum bisa mengalahkan penisku, buktinya ia ikut lepas kendali saat ingin memuaskanku. Kurangkul pinggang Jeane, dan menyusupkan kepalaku pada lehernya yang terekspos, aku mulai menjilati leher jenjang yang basah oleh keringat itu, menikmatinya dengan mata terpejam.

Terus turun dan kuikuti naluriku, menjilati setiap kulit yang ku lewati dan terhenti di payudara Jeane yang berukuran fantastis. Sebelah kanan ku kecup, yang sebelah lagi ku remas dengan perlahan-lahan.

Payudara itu menenggelamkan telapak tanganku saat ku tekan, benar-benar empuk dan lembut. Payudara sebelahnya lagi ku kecup putingnya beberapa kali, gerakan Jeane mulai perlahan-lahan melemah, hentakan pinggangnya menjadi pelan namun selalu dihujamkan hingga penis ku masuk menyentuh rahimnya.

"Ahn! Huh... Aku keluar!"

"Aku juga sayang," Aku menyelipkan tanganku ke bawah lutut Jeane, aku pun berdiri sambil membawa tubuh Jeane bersamaku, ia terkejut namun dengan cepat melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggangku, kami pun klimaks bersama-sama.

Croot!

Croot!

Penisku meledak di dalam liang senggama Jeane, memenuhi rahimnya dengan cairan sperma panas yang mampu melelehkan otot-otot Jeane. Ia memegang saat cairan panas itu mengalir masuk ke tubuhnya, menggeliat di dalam pelukanku.

"Ouh, sayang tadi itu sungguh nikmat." Ia tersenyum sebelum mencium bibirku kembali, ciuman yang begitu lembut tanpa adanya dorongan nafsu. Setelah melepas ciumannya, aku pun melirik jam di dinding, tepat menunjukan angka delapan malam, kami telah melakukannya selama dua jam lebih, tapi jujur saja penisku belum puas.

"Sayang, aku tahu kamu lelah, tapi bisakah kita bermain satu ronde lagi?" Aku bertanya sambil menatap matanya dengan ekspresi lembut.

"Apakah aku boleh menolak?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Jadi untuk apa bertanya, lakukan sesukamu. Aku percaya nanti aku akan menikmatinya,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku pun berjalan ke arah kamar sambil menggendong Jeane yang masih terhubung denganku, nampaknya ini akan menjadi malam yang begitu panas.

**.**

**. **

**. **

**Bisakah kalian ngelakuin untukku satu hal? **

**Fav & Foll dong biar penulis makin semangat lagi. **

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan ketik atau sebagainya! **


	3. Part OC(Jeane)

"Mulai saat ini, tubuhmu ini menjadi milik pribadiku, jika aku menginginkannya tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya."

Pemuda pirang itu berbisik lirih di telinga seorang gadis cantik yang berada di pelukannya. Gadis itu juga memiliki surai emas, panjang se punggung, terurai indah di gemerlapnya cahaya ruang kamar tersebut. Mereka kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum mendekatkan masing-masing wajah, lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Kecupan itu terlihat begitu kaku, tapi mereka terlihat sama-sama menikmati. Lelaki pirang acak-acakan itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian mulai menggigit kecil bibir ranum gadis cantik tersebut.

"Aduh!"

Gadis itu tanpa sadar mengaduh pelan, sontak pemuda itu melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian mengambil jarak diantara mereka kembali. "M-maaf aku tak sengaja..." Ia hanya bisa ketawa canggung saat mendapatkan tatapan tak menyenangkan dari gadis di hadapannya.

"Apa ini kali pertama anda berciuman, Naruto-sama?"

"Ehehe. Maaf jika itu membuatmu kecewa Jeane. Se-sebaiknya kita langsung tidur, malam sudah larut!" Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto-sama itupun langsung masuk ke dalam selimut, menghimpit setiap ujung selimutnya agar tidak bisa dibuka oleh gadis telanjang bulat tersebut.

Jeane hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka tuan muda tampan itu benar-benar belum pernah berciuman. "Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, tadi itu juga ciuman pertamaku."

**. **

**Ch. 3: Jangan tuduh aku, bakaa! **

**. **

Aku pun membuka mataku, mengerjapkan beberapa kali sebelum mendudukan pantatku. Sebuah senyum ku ukir saat mengingat mimpi kecil yang baru saja ku alami, sebuah kenangan lucu yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah kanan, Naruto-kun terlihat masih tidur nyenyak dengan tubuh dibalut selimut, melihat raut wajah tampan itu membuat perasaanku seketika menjadi hangat. Aku pun kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam selimut lalu memeluk tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak berpakaian.

Semalam kami melakukannya hingga tengah malam dan langsung ketiduran, benar-benar sulit dipercaya tapi itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kami bermain hingga melupakan makan malam, dan kemarin malam Le Fay pun juga tidak makan, semua gara-gara si pirang bodoh ini yang memperkosaku semalaman.

Aku meraih kepala pirang itu, lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan lembut. Jujur aku merasa hidupku hanya milik pria bodoh ini, masih membekas dalam ingatanku saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, ia begitu tulus untuk seseorang yang berasal dari kalangan bangsawan.

Meski tampak bodoh tali sebenarnya suamiku ini salah satu ceo termuda yang berhasil menyelesaikan S3-nya di usia 20 tahun, kemudian menciptakan sebuah perusahaan dengan usaha sendiri lalu berhasil meraih predikat perusahan terbesar di dunia, Naruto hanya membutuhkan waktu empat tahun untuk itu.

Yang paling mengejutkan ia menyerahkan perusahan itu pada keluarganya hanya demi sebuah izin dan restu menikah dari orang tuanya, aku terisak bahagia saat ia mengatakan ingin menikah denganku dikala itu.

Setelah mendapat restu dan menikah, Naruto mengajakku tinggal di negara Jepang, dan aku pun menyanggupinya. Asalkan terus bersamanya, aku rela ke neraka sekalipun, itulah tekadku.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya, anata!" Aku mencium pipi tan Naruto, kebiasaanku saat bangun lebih cepat darinya ialah mencuri cium.

Setelah puas aku pun melirik jam kecil di atas lemari, melihat sudah pukul enam aku pun turun dari ranjang dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi, tubuhku terasa amat lengket karena cairan Naruto semalam.

Selesai mandi aku langsung terjun ke dapur, beres-beres dan membersihkan seisi dapur, maklum setelah kutinggalkan selama lima hari. Untuk sarapan aku membuat nasi goreng kali ini, selain mudah tak perlu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk membuatnya, ditemani telur mata sapi nasi goreng pun terhidang di meja makan.

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding, sudah pukul setenagh delapan tetapi suami dan anakku belum juga menampakkan hidungnya, aku pun memutuskan untuk membangunkan mereka.

"Sweety. Bangun sayang, sudah pagi." Saat ku melangkah ke kamar Le Fay aku melihat pakaiannya berserakan di lantai, bau citrus dan sesuatu yang khas menyeruak masuk ke hidungku.

Aku lebih terkejut saat melihat Le Fay tidur tanpa satu pun busana aku juga melihat area selengkangan Le Fay terdapat bekas sesuatu yang mengering di sana, ku coba mendekatkan wajahku dan dapat kucium aroma yang paling ku kenal menyeruak dari selengkangan Le Fay.

Jantungku rasanya mau copot karena terkejut. "Mmph. Apa yang mama lakukan?" Le Fay mengucek matanya saat ia terbangun, dapat kulihat terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Le Fay.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu sweety? Kamu tampak kacau, sayangku." Aku kemudian menghentikan kakiku di pinggir ranjang kemudia meletakkan tanganku di kening Le Fay, tidak terasa panas jadi dia tidak sakit.

"Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur."

Ba-dump!

"Mama dan papa ribut hingga tengah malam," Aku kemudian tertawa canggung, tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Itu gara-gara papamu menyuruh mama lembur lagi semalam," Oh sial. Tanpa sadar aku mengatakannya setelah ditatap dengan tatapan imut oleh Le Fay.

"Hm... Mama pasti capek setelah bekerja semalaman, lain kali jika ada lembur lagi aku akan menggantikan mama untuk membantu papa bekerja." Le Fay pun bangkit dan mendudukan pantatnya. Ini pasti kerjaan Naruto si bodoh itu, entah ajaran apa yang ia berikan pada anaknya hingga membuat Le Fay seperti ini.

"Apa sweety mengintip papa dan mama bekerja semalam?"

"Tentu saja. Papa dan mama telanjang saat bekerjakan? Awalnya Le Fay ingin ikut membantu tapi melihat kalian sedang sibuk maka Le Fay urungkan, itu sebabnya Le Fay telanjang begini."

Oh siaaal. "Kalau bagitu sweety pergi mandi ya, habis itu turun dan sarapan sama papa dan mama." Aku langsung pergi dengan muka menahan malu, apa-apaan muka sok polos begitu? Pasti ulah Naruto yang memberikan ajaran sesat pada putrinya.

Sesampai di ruang tamu, aku melihat Naruto yang hanya mengenakan boxer di sana, rambut piringnya masih basah dan terdapat sebuah handuk di tangannya. Ia menatap ke arah sofa dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Oh, sayang. Kemarilah!" Ia memanggilku di saat aku ingin mendekatinya, kemudian mengikuti arah tatapannya ketika aku sudah berada di sampingnya. "Lihatlah ulahmu, sofa kita jadi kotor. Gimana cobak bersihinnya."

Senyumku bergetar saat melihat bekas dari sesuatu yang kering, bekas itu sangat lebar dan terlihat menghitam. Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto yang juga ikut menatapku.

"Jangan tuduh aku, bakaa!"

Aku mendengus setelah menggamparnya dengan keras.

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Please... Tekan tombol Favorit atau Follow baru minggat. **

**Jangan lupa juga tinggalkan komen!**

**Penasaran dengan wajah Jeane? Lihat di cover cerita ya! **


End file.
